


Opening Up

by Addison_The_Weird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, I am so tired, I should be napping right now, Keith really heckin caress about Lance, Langst, Let this boy trust his team, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Sorry it's short, maybe triggering, they have an unspoken Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: Lance opens up to Keith.Give me more of this boy trusting his teammates and friends,





	Opening Up

“Keith,” Lance spoke softly, staring at the stars out the window, “Keith, can I tell you something”

They had been in space for a long time. 5 years. Half of a decade. None of the Paladins had seen Earth in 5 years. They all had ways of dealing with homesickness. For Hunk, it was baking, something he used to do with his mom and sisters all the time. Pidge threw themselves into finding their brother and Father along with coding and inventing. Shiro, he trained constantly, hardly stopping to eat or sleep. But Lance, Lance took to staring at the stars and writing in an obscure corner of the castle ship. And Keith, Keith who had no one left for him on Earth, he sat with Lance. The two sat mostly in silence usually. It was part of the unspoken “thing” between them. Neither of them dared to say anything about it for fear of disrupting the friendship the two had developed over their time in space. 

“yeah, Lance.” Keith said, tearing his eyes from the window and drawing them to Lance, “what's up?”

“Keith, you have to swear you won't say anything to Shiro, or Allura, or Coran, or Hunk or even Pidge,” Lance tugged on his jacket sleeve nervously. 

“Lance,” Keith turned his entire body to face the blue Paladin “what's wrong?”

“I relapsed, Mullet,” Lance couldn't meet Keith’s eyes so he gazed at the floor. It took a few minutes for those words to sink in. 

“You mean….”

“Yeah, “Lance sighed, “But since last time, you guys make me swear to tell someone if it happened and-”

Keith didn't think. Keith did what Keith was known for doing. Keith, on impulse, lunged forward and hugged Lance tight. Lance flinched, but he got over the reflex and sank into the hug. Keith closed his eyes as he hugged the Blue Paladin, inhaling softly. Somehow, even light years away from the oceans of Earth, Lance still smelled like the sea. It was a reminder, for Keith, that Lance was alive. The Red Paladin still had nightmares of the night the team had almost lost Lance. Keith had gone to wake him up in the morning and found Lance staining his sheets with nearly impossible amounts of blood. Lance had almost died. Never before had Keith hated his color so much. His eyes teared up just thinking about that night.

“Why,” the Red Paladin whispered softly. Lance pulled away from the hug and gave a small, sad smile. 

“There’s not always a reason Keith.” Lance said, “I wish there was. God, I wish there was. That would make it so much easier to fix.”

Keith pulled back and looked Lance dead in the eye, “Next time, come to me right away. I could be sleeping or eating or sparring with Shiro, just come to me. Okay?”

“I’ll try” Lance whispered.

“Good,” Keith stood, pulling Lance up with him, “Let's go camp out in the kitchen,”

Lance shot him a small smile and Keith's heart fluttered a little.

“Let’s go,” The blue paladin smiled before taking off in a sprint and calling over his shoulder, “Beat you there!”

“Oh you’re on!” Keith bolted after his friend.


End file.
